A Question of Quirks
by HappyCatTail
Summary: A Quirk Prompt fic for those who wants to give Midoriya or any character a new quirk but could not think up of any. Quirks will range from being extremely specific to more vague ones. T for language
1. Quirk 1: Techno Hands

**This is practically a place where I dump my ideas about different type of quirks. I'm hoping that people will pick up these ideas and start writing more fics because I always hunger for more fics to devour since I can not write any of these fics as I'm horrible at writing.**

* * *

Power: Each of their fingers hold a different piece of "code" that can be used on technology for different reasons.

Their thumbs hold the hearing/bugging code. By touching a piece of technology with their thumbs, they can send a bugging code into it, allowing them to listen to the conversation that is happening through that piece of technology mentally. Mostly useful when used on phones, radios, and mics. Putting it on a device that does not have audio input will be useless.

* * *

_Midoriya hesitated, before "accidentally" tripping on his feet and onto Present__ Mic. In a movement too quick to notice to the untrained eye, Midoriya maneuvered himself so that his hand, but more specifically, his thumb would end up on the Hero's headphones as they fell._

_As the two landed on the ground, Midoriya continued to hold onto the headphones as inconspicuously and as long as possible before releasing his "bugging" code into the hero's headphones. _

_He knew he should feel bad for doing this, but this is an Entrance Exam, and he will do whatever it takes to get in, even if that means using it to eavesdrop on the conversation of his soon to be teachers. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Midoriya apologized before running off towards the entrance building. _

_As he entered the building, he heard President Mic's voice mentally in his head, "Don't know what that kid is planning, thought he was sneaky when he touched my headphones did he?"_

* * *

Their index holds the code for tracking. Touching any piece of technology with the index can allow them to send a tracking code for them to track within their mind. If the device is not connected to wifi, only the last known location will show. If it does not have gps, it is impossible to track it.

* * *

_Midoriya couldn't help but touch the girl's phone with his index finger. She saved him from tripping and embarrassing himself, so he'll just keep an eye on her location, just in case she needs help._

_Once he sent his code, he can see a mental map appear in his head, along with a red dot moving._

* * *

Middle finger holds the hacking code. This is arguably the most dangerous and powerful code in their arsenal. By sending this code into a device, they can gain complete data of everything the device holds. This ranges from something simple like reading texts to scouring for passwords. However, the better security the piece of technology is the harder it is to gain access. If the technology has a defense that the Hacker does not know, they will not be able to hack it. For example: an old radio will be extremely hard to hack into a government computer will be much harder.

* * *

_He touches the downed robot with his middle finger and sends in the code. He was hoping to see if he could gain any access to its blueprint and weakness._

_Sadly, an error box appears in his mind: Error! System unknown_

_Damn. He knew he should've studied up on how to hack a robot. Stupid Kacchan saying that it would be useless._

* * *

Ring finger has the camera code. Only works if the technology has a camera. This allows the Hacker to access the camera of the device and see through it. If the device camera is facing down on a table then the Hacker would only be able to see a table etc.

* * *

_UA had an abundance of cameras. That was the first thing Deku noticed as he walked into the entrance. They were high quality and he was so tempted to send his camera code into it. _

_Sadly however, they were too high up for him to attempt amything without looking suspicious. _

_He cursed himself for his short height._

* * *

Pinky finger has the audio code. The Hacker can transmit their voice through the device. Similar to the thumbs, it only works if the device has audio output. In order to transmit their voice they have to talk into their pinky. If the device is being blocked from transmitting their voice then it won't. However, if the device was out of the interference zone and the Hacker is in the zone of interference then the Hacker can still transmit their voice as it is connected to them biologically.

* * *

"_Thank God I thought to code All Might's phone!"_

_Toshinori jumped at the voice that was coming out of his phone. It sounded like Midoriya-Shounen._

"_All Might! This is Midoriya! There's an attack at USJ and we're surrounded by villains. All methods of communication were blocked but my quirk allowed me to go around that. Please send help quickly!"_

* * *

Weakness: Just like any quirk, this one also has weaknesses. Once the Hacker sends a piece of code into a device, it can take up to a week for the code to reform. During this time, that finger will be a normal finger and does not hold any code. The time the code stays in the piece of tech depends on how big the code was sent. Meaning that usually if the Hacker touches a piece of device for a longer time, they have more time to send in a bigger code. If the hacker touched it for 1 minute it would be an hour of code. This can be trained to shorten the time it takes to send bigger code.

Backlash: Sending code takes a tremendous amount of mental power. One finger or a small piece of code could cause a quick flash of pain. Multiple fingers or a big code can cause a searing migraines. If overused, it can leave the user unconscious from several hours to days. If pushed beyond limit can leave the user in a comatose state. Can slowly be trained so that they can use more fingers or code without backlash being so severe.

* * *

_The moment the Point Zero collapsed, Midoriya felt his mind screaming at him. He knew he had overused his quirk by using up to 3 fingers. Everything hurts. His brain felt as if it was ran over and put into a microwave to explode. _

_SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP!_

* * *

**The first few quirks will probably be pretty specific as I put a lot of thought into them. But if you want to change up the quirk and change any aspect of it, then feel free to do so**

**Also if you do write a story, I ask that you inform me so that I could read the fic. I can also put your fic name in here so that other people who might be interested in reading a fic about that type of quirk can too!**

**If you have any questions, let me know and I'll answer it as much as possible.**


	2. Quirk 2: Musing Travels

Power: Can eavesdrop on people through songs.

The user has up to 3 "starred" or songs. If they are listening to one of the 3 starred songs, they can then astral project themselves to different locations that are playing the starred song. When they are "visiting" they are invisible and intangible, the user can also go through walls.

* * *

_Midoriya was 4 years old when he first got his quirk. _

_Being 4 years old meant that he was not yet exposed to a variety of songs. At that time, his favorite song was "Happy Birthday" because it was simple and easy. _

_He remembered blowing out his candles with the voices of his mom and Kacchan singing in the background, and wondering to himself what All Might does to celebrate his birthday._

_Suddenly, something akin to a playlist pops up in his mind and the song "Happy Birthday" had a bright yellow star next to it. The next thing he knew, he was in a strange room with what seemed to be a frail and sickly looking man with blond hair and deep dark eyes._

_In the background he can hear the song "Happy Birthday" playing on the commercials._

* * *

Requirement: In order to "starred" songs, the user has to know the exact lyrics to each of the 3 songs.

_"Midori!" Ashido called out his name in what he now knew as her let's make some trouble voice. _

_Midoriya stares at her nervously before asking,_

_ "Can I help you with something?" _

_"Yeah! Kaminari is playing some really loud music in his room. I want you to go spy on him and get me some blackmail material."_

_"I, um, I can't Ashido. I don't know all the lyrics to the song he is listening to._

* * *

Weaknesses: When the user sends themselves to the locations, their body goes to sleep, almost as if their "spirit" has left the body. The user can only stay within range of the music that is playing. If they leave the range of music, they immediately snap back to their own body.

They can only stay in that location for as long as their "starred" song is still being played in the location of their physical body or where they astral projected to.

_He knew what he was about to do next was risky, but it was his only chance of finding the location of where they kept Kacchan. If this worked, Midoriya would only have at most a minute before the villains figured out what was going on. _

_Midoriya took out the remote of his own customized far distance portable mini speaker that he managed to convince Kacchan to bring with him at all times. As long as Kacchan was still in Japan, the speaker would work._

_Sitting down on a chair, Midoriya put on his headphones before playing his first "starred" song, his own original song. Quickly, he pulled out the remote and press the button, knowing that wherever the speaker was, it was currently playing the exact same song he was listening to._

_Activating his quirk, he immediately found himself in front of a tied up Kacchan. He could see Kacchan's eyes brightened up as the bomber realized what had just happened. Around him, he could hear the voices of the villains yelling at each other over the music. _

_Snapping himself out of the relief of seeing his friend unhurt, Midoriya begin to head towards the nearest window to see if he could identify the location that Bakugou was being held out. _

_Nothing but a brick wall._

_Frustrated he turned around and headed towards what he assumed was a door. The music was getting fainter as he got further away, and his vision began to blur._

_He pushed himself to ignore it, and continued walking until he was through the door and out onto the streets. The music was almost gone, and the world was turning black, but Midoriya was able to look at the street sign, before suddenly being snapped back._

_The green haired boy looked up confused. He should not have been snapped back unless he was far enough away from the music to not hear it, and he remembered still being able to faintly hear it through the door._

_Surrounding him were all his classmates, all with an expression of worry. In the hand of Todoroki-kun was his headphone. _

_Ah that explained why. He was disconnected from the music from his physical side. To think if they had pulled off the headphones 2 second earlier and he would not have acquired the location. _

_"I KNOW WHERE KACCHAN IS!"_

* * *

Backlash: Once they use up one of their "starred" songs to spy, they have to wait an hour before either using up the song once again or changing their "starred" song into something else. They also go deaf for as long as the duration of the "starred" song.

_Izuku knew he was being reprimanded by Aizawa Sensei for using his quirk without permission. _

_It seemed as if in all his worry and anger, the underground hero forgot that Izuku could not hear anything after using his quirk..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys!**

**If you want to use any of these quirks for your own fics, then you are welcomed to do so. I just ask that you inform me first so that I can read the fics, and also name your fic here so that those interested in the same quirk can also read it.**

**If you have any questions let me know, and I'll do my best to answer them. **

**Currently, I'm not taking any quirk requests, but if you do have a quirk in mind, feel free to review and talk about it, and eventually I might add it in!**


	3. Quirk 3: Written Compulsion

Power: Anything the user writes, whether it be on paper or over text and on social media, sends out a little compulsion to the person reading.

* * *

_"Pst..Pst..Pst, Kacchan." Bakugou's eyes twitched as Deku continued to call out his name. _

_"What do you want Deku?" The boy snarled. Deku gave him a mischievous smile, before sneakily handing him a note. _

_Bakugou felt a snarl rise up to his throat at the sight of the note, before forcing it down. The last time he yelled at Deku while the nerd gave him the note it drew the teacher's attention. _

_ While he usually wouldn't give a fuck about the teacher's opinions, he didn't want to see the results of what would happen if the adult read the note. He was still traumatized from the last time, so there was no way in hell he would allow _**_that_**_to happen again. _

_Bakugou snatched the note out of Deku's hand before quickly opening it up to read it: _

_I'm hungry. I really want a sandwich. - Midoriya Izuku _

_Bakugou had to once again resist the urge to scream at his friend, as he felt a small compulsion in the back of his mind convincing him to leave class to get shitty Deku a fucking sandwich. _

_Fucking Deku gave him that note to mess with him. The shitty nerd knew that a mere 7 words wouldn't be enough to compel him. _

_He looked up from the note to the sight of Deku hiding his giggles behind his hands. _

_Bakugou flipped him off. _

_Deku bursted into another fit of silent giggles before giving him another note and then pointed to the boy sitting in front of Katsuki. _

_Katsuku smirked, knowing exactly what his debatably best friend was thinking. He quickly balled up the small piece of paper and threw it at the kid. _

_The kid looked around confused before opening the piece of paper and reading it. He then stood up and walked towards the door, ignoring the teacher's yelling, and left the classroom. _

_A minute passed before the kid came back, with a sandwich in his hand. He headed straight towards Deku, and put the sandwich on his desk. _

_Katsuki bursted out laughing. _

* * *

The more words the writing has the stronger the compulsion. The duration of the compulsions depends on the amount of words. **(Author's choice as to how exactly the amount of words affect the time)**

* * *

_Izuku swore he did it by accident. He didn't think it would blow up this much. He didn't think that this would go onto NATIONAL news. _

_It all started last night. _

_He was writing on his favorite forum about All Might, and gushing about how amazing the newest merch was and how everyone should buy it. _

_ And when he said gushing, he meant he somehow managed to write a 10 page essay about the merch and how it was made from a top notch complan, and how the shirts were all comfortable, and the figurines even managed to get All Might's catchphrase. _

_Looking back, he probably did over do it. _

_But how was he to know that a bunch of people would read his post? _

_He went to sleep that night, not knowing what was about to happen. _

_The next morning, he was woken up to a loud "DEKU!" It was Kacchan in his room. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU SHIT!? I STILL FEEL THE FUCKING COMPULSION AND IT'S BEEN A WHOLE NIGHT!" _

_"What do you mean Kacchan?" _

_Kacchan stared at him in disbelief, before dragging him to the living room and turning on the TV. _

_It was a news channel and the headline says: Breaking News! All Might's new merchandise was sold out in a record breaking 45 minutes, and there are still crowds of desperate fans at every store trying to get some merch. _

_The news anchor was outside of a store interviewing one of the woman in the crowd. _

_"Why do you want to buy All Might's merchandise so badly?" _

_"Ahh well, I was scrolling through some forum, and I read a post talking about how amazing these things are. I was really convinced by it and decided to go buy the merch." _

_Kacchan turned off the TV and stared at him. _

_"Oh shit…" _

* * *

Can/Can not use on multiple people at once **(Also up to writer)**

* * *

_"Deku.." Kacchan started, "You told me that your quirk only works on one person at a time. That if one person read your compulsion, then the next person who read the same note would not feel that compulsion." _

_"I..I thought so too." _

_"Then tell me why there is a fucking crowd of people all buying All Might's merch if you only posted 1 post?" _

_"I..I don't know Kacchan. The author keeps changing that aspect of my quirk." _

_"What?" _

_"Nothing of importance." _

* * *

Weaknesses: Users only have a specific amount of words they can use a day. They can train to start expanding their word limits. **(Recommended ultimate maximum be at 500k).** The compulsions are "short term" meaning that once a person follows through with the compulsion they don't feel it again.

* * *

_"Deku, write a note to Shitty Hair telling him to stop hugging me." Bakugou demanded _

_Izuku smiled, glad to know that at least one other person cared for his friend. Even if he knew that Kirishima probably cared for Bakugou in a _**_different_**_way. _

_"No, Kacchan." _

_"Why the fuck not?" _

_"Three reasons. First off, you know that my quirk only works short term. Even if I did give that note to Kirishima, he would stop hugging you for one day maybe, before doing it again. Second, I'm out of words." _

_"What the fuck did you use up your 10,000 words for?" _

_"Nothing…", Red and white hair flashed in Izuku's mind, "It's also 100,00 words now. I spent the whole last year writing until I ended up breaking my thumb." _

_"Figures you can not go a month without breaking something. Also Deku, what's the third reason?" _

_"We both know you really don't really hate his hugs. Don't think I didn't see you almost hug him back ~" _

_Izuku quickly ran away after saying his last statement. _

_An explosion can be heard. _

_"FUCKING DEKU!" _

* * *

Only simple compulsions/ideas work. People with strong wills are not usually affected by the compulsions. Just because the person feels compelled, it does not guarantee that they will follow that compulsion. If the compulsion is against a person's morals or feelings, it will most likely not work.

* * *

"_ Aizawa-sensei, would you read my essay?" Aizawa stared at the problem child suspiciously. The kid never asked for his help when it came to homework. Especially the non hero type of homework. _

_He took the paper in his hand, debating whether he should activate his quirk or not, before deciding not t _o. _He looked at the paper quickly reading the title: _

_Why I Think Heroes Should Share Techniques _

_The essay was 2 pages long, each paragraph more convincing than the last on the importance of sharing. After he finished reading he looked straight into the green haired teen, "No. I am not teaching you how to use my capture weapon" _

_"What do you mean sensei?" _

_"I felt your quirk as I was reading this, but I refuse to give someone who continuously _**_BREAK_**_their own bones another weapon that could injure them until they learn to _**_STOP_**_hurting themselves." _

_Aizawa's eyes were now a deep red, his hair floating, and a dark aura of anger surrounding him. _

_Izuku fled. _

* * *

If someone has been exposed to the quirk for a couple of times, the compulsion will lessen until the person barely feels compelled at all.

* * *

_Bakugou stared at the 20 page long essay that was placed on the top of his desk. _

_Why One Should Stop Swearing _

_He glared at Deku, the nerd grinned back at him before narrowing his eyes and lifting up his chin. _

_So that small shit thought that this might be the one that finally compelled him to affect him did he? _

_Bakugou smirked before grabbing the essay and reading it for the next hour. After he was done, he walked towards Deku's desk. _

_"So Kacchan?" _

_"Fuck you, go die you piece of shit! I've been reading your shitty ass writing since I was 4, the fuck do you think it will affect me anymore?" _

The quirk can not compel a person to hurt themselves or others unless the person is absolutely sure they want to.

_Kacchan, pinch yourself - Midoriya Izuku _

_Katsuki rolled his eyes. He did not even feel a speck compulsion. The nerd really just wanted to annoy him. _

* * *

Backlash: Every word over the maximum words will cause the Midoriya to be easier persuaded to do anything.

* * *

_"Iida, explain to me why Midoriya is doing a handstand while balancing the couch on his feet with Uraraka and Ashido sitting on the couch?" _

_"Well, Midoriya accidently went over his word limit because he was writing an essay for fun and did not realize that he was using his quirk…" _

_"And how many words did he go over by?" _

_"A..sand," Iida mumbled _

_"How many?" Aizawa asked in the flattest voice known to mankind _

_"A thousand." _

_"And you decided that instead of isolating him so that he does not do anything stupid, you'd let your classmates suggests stuff to him instead?" _

_"Y..yes sir." _

_Everyone in the room shivered as they felt the air around them cooled. A dark menacing aura was slowly creeping into the room. _

_Aizawa looked at all of them and said one terrifying word. _

_" _**_RUN"  
_**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your support!**

**Remember, you can use any of the quirks in this fic and change it up if you want.**

**If you have any questions let me know.**

**Currently, I'm not taking any quirk requests, but if you do have a quirk in mind, feel free to review and talk about it, and eventually I might add it in!**


	4. Quirk 4: Presence

Power: The user can control how much of a presence they have, varying from not attracting anyone's attention to no one can take their eyes off of you.

* * *

_There was no one there. Every hero involved in the incident can attest to that. One moment they were watching helplessly as a young blond teen got consumed by the slimy, grotesque villain, and the next thing they knew there was a green blur._

_In front of the villain, now stood a boy, face determined, but body shaking._

_"LET KACCHAN GO!" The boy screamed, eyes filled with rage and tears._

_Within that moment, something unexplainable happened. Every eye within the vicinity turned to look at him, even the eyes of the villain, who was once so focused on possessing his victims._

_No one could look away. He was like a star, so big and bright. Beautiful, strong, powerful, and they could not bear to look away._

* * *

The quirk can control someone's presence and if the presence is strong, it will attract attention, no matter if they are positive or negative.

* * *

_At the age of 5, Midoriya hated being stared at. He hated the feeling of eyes looking at him. They followed him everywhere he went, no matter who he was surrounded by, he could always feel their glares stares burning into his back._

_He couldn't escape them._

_Midoriya hated the stares. Hated the meaning of them. It didn't matter if they knew him or not. It didn't matter that he didn't do anything. Because it doesn't stop his bullies from cornering him in the hallway and telling him how worthless he is. It doesn't stop his neighbors from giving him pitying looks._

_He hated the stares. They constantly remind him of his failure, his uselessness, his **quirklessness **._

_Izuku hated the stares. He just wanted them to **STOP **._

* * *

By turning off his presence, Midoriya becomes almost invisible, and no one would notice him even when he is right in front of them, unless he talks or draws attention to himself.

* * *

_At the age of 15, Midoriya wondered why no one ever noticed him. Is it because he wasn't worth their time? Even his bullies stopped going after his 5th birthday._

_Maybe… maybe he is just not worth anyone's attention._

_"Midoriya Izuku? Is Midoriya here? I swear that boy is always late."_

_Midoriya sighed and looked up at his raised hand that went up immediately after he heard his name called. As if it wasn't enough that no one seemed to acknowledge him anymore, but even his teacher seemed to make fun of him for it. Doesn't the joke ever get old? It's not like Midoriya was stupid. He knew his teacher saw his raised hand, but the man just pretended otherwise._

_"I'm here, sensei."_

* * *

The quirk can also be directed to a certain part of the body, as to throw attention to one part and detract from another part. Although it takes a lot of training to do this, it can also happen instinctively if Midoriya is put into a life threatening situation.

* * *

_Midoriya knew he was in a dangerous situation. Why did he do such a stupid thing? One moment he saw Kacchan being suffocated by the slime villain, and the next thing, he knew he was charging straight at the villain weaponless._

_"Woah! Where did that kid come from?"_

_"You're going to get yourself killed!"_

_Midoriya can hear people shouting at him. He can hear them discouraging him, scolding him for trying to be a hero._

_But he wasn't trying to be a hero._

_He only wanted to save Kacchan._

_"LET KACCHAN GO!"_

_All around him, Midoriya can feel people turning to look at him. At this crazy, quirkless boy, that was going to get himself killed. Even the villain was looking at him, probably laughing at his stupidness._

_**Even the villain was looking at him **._

_That's right. He thought. Just keep looking at me._

_Keep looking at me. Look at my teary face and laugh at my misery. Don't look at my hands. Just look at my face._

_As the villain was enraptured by this strange green haired boy, he failed to notice the boy's hand sneaking into his backpack._

_There was a flash of blue. It was a notebook, he subconsciously realized. And then suddenly it was flying towards his face._

* * *

The quirk is constantly on and can't be turned off.

* * *

_"What do you mean I have a quirk?" Mirodirya practically screeched at his idol._

_"Exactly what I said my boy," said All Might smiling, "I think you've been using your quirk all this time without realizing it."_

_"Wouldn't I have noticed it then?"_

_"The real question to ask here, young Midoriyam, is do people notice you?"_

_"I don't understand why that would be important."_

_"Do people sometimes not notice you, even though you are standing right in front of them? Or sometimes it's the opposite, and they seem to always be watching you even though you haven't done anything?"_

_"I.. YES! How did you know?"_

_"I think Midoriya, that you have the ability to draw and turn away attention from yourself."_

* * *

It doesn't work on robots. Midoriya figured this out too late.

* * *

_"Don't notice me, don't notice me." Midoroiya muttered desperately as a 2 pointer robot walked by him._

_It noticed him._

* * *

**A/N: This is a lot shorter than the previous 3 quirks. I couldn't really think of how I could expand it anymore as the title itself is pretty much self explanatory.**

**Remember, you can use any of the quirks in this fic and change it up if you want.**

**If you have any questions let me know.**

**Currently, I'm not taking any quirk requests, but if you do have a quirk in mind, feel free to review and talk about it, and eventually I might add it in!**


	5. Quirk 5: Marbelous Helper

Quirk #5: Marbelous Helper

Power: Whenever Izuku touches a marble, it will automatically roll to a person that needs help.

* * *

_Izuku doesn't quite understand why the marble kept rolling away from him. Why every time he touched it, it rolled away in a different direction. _

_He couldn't help but chase after it. There was this strong urge within him, a voice whispering in his head that he should follow the plain blue marble. That wherever it stopped, Izuku was __**needed**__._

_It felt like hours of following the marble as it defied logic, rolling up hills and turning when there was no slope to turn in the first place. _

_So enraptured was he in tailing the marble, that he didn't notice the sound of a car honking or its screech as it tried to stop. _

_There was a flash of black in the corner of his eyes, before Izuku was being tackled off the streets. _

_He almost died. He had almost died. _

"_Hey kid, are you okay?" _

_Izuku's eyes snapped up to see a dark haired man wearing a police uniform, his expression worried. _

"_Yes sir, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," He apologized._

"_Next time watch where you are going. If I wasn't there you would've died." The police reprimended._

"_Yes sir!" Izuku replied. He was about to walk away when he noticed that the marble stopped right at the man's feet. _

_Izuku once again heard a voice whispering inside of him, telling him that this man needed him, that his help was needed. It urged him to talk to the man to offer his help._

"_Um, excuse me sir. I know this sounds strange, but do you need help with anything?"_

_The man wore a startled look on his face before it transformed into a perplexed expression._

"_You know that you don't have to repay me with anything right?" He looked at Izuku with a soft expression. "It's my job to help you."_

_Izuku smiled. "I know! But I feel like I could do something to help you too! I wanna be a hero when I grow up so I have to be able to help everybody! Even you officer!"_

_The officer let out an exasperated sigh, but his eyes were warm and face proud. "I suppose then young hero, you wouldn't happen to know a type of quirk that would allow someone to become invisible even though they show up on camera?" He asked indulgenetly. _

_Izuku brightened, "Actually yes, that's a lot of type of quirk but if he shows up on camera that means he's not actually invisible, this probably means he's an emitter. Is it only cameras that can see him? Or is it anything that's not the human eye. This would probably mean that he's directly affecting the human brain so that the signals from the eyes to the brain telling us what we see is stopped, so we don't end up processing the fact that he's there. This probably means he has a misdirection quirk then and if he doesn't touch anyone it means he probably exudes an aura of sorts from his body that stops us from registering him."_

_Izuku stopped from his rant before looking up at the man. "I think he must have a misdirection quirk then!"_

_The officer stared at the boy in shock. Of course! A misdirection quirk, it was so obvious why didn't he think of it. Naomasa looked at the boy and contemplated before coming to a decision. _

"_You're a bright young man aren't you? What's your name."_

"_I'm Midoriya Izuku."_

"_Well you can call me Officer Naomasa. Nice to meet you Midoriya and thanks for the help! How would you like to help me more in cases like this?"_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry it was so short. The power was pretty simple and I felt like it did not need much more information than this. As always feel free to do your own take on it**

**If you have any questions let me know.**

**Currently, I'm not taking any quirk requests, but if you do have a quirk in mind, feel free to review and talk about it, and eventually I might add it in!**


End file.
